


[Podfic] Slip and Slide | written by tebtosca

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jared, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting can be boring, but Jared finds ways to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Slip and Slide | written by tebtosca

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slip and Slide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865280) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hbe7hpwidoo25tb/Slip_and_Slide.mp3)


End file.
